battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Poll/Archive
__TOC__ *Sounds good. Also, any suggestions I think would benfit in this format for polls. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 12:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Good idea, but the weapons'll have to be medic ones, as that's the leader so far. HeatedPeteTalk 15:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator (forgot to put the voting template when I made this, lol). And like I said, the responses for my suggestion depend entirely on which kit wins the August poll. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment''' - Well this could be a predicament, because as of now with 725 votes, the Medic Kit and Assault Kit are tied for votes at 213 votes each. It may change bu tomorrow, but where I am now (East Coast US), its September. What would we do in this situation if a tie does result? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment''' - I say make it the good ol' medic kit. Everything else is Assault this, Recon that. Let's do something else for a change HeatedPeteTalk 08:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote Closed - PresidentEden78's Poll Suggestion will become the monthly poll. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) }} *'Support''' - As nominator. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 13:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - We might as well go down the line of classes since we started with Assault. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 06:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) }} }} *'Support' - considering it's the biggest thing to hit BFBC2 since Onslaught, I agree. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - I think we were moving on to favorite Recon weapon, but I like this better. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 05:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just gonna go ahead and pass this. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 05:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) }} *'Support''' - Per nomination. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Neutral''' - As I support my other nomination. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Good for me - 13:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Result: Successful SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment': Before I put this up, to clarify, does this also include the BFBC2 Vietnam weaponry? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :*'Comment' - I was thinking just the base game, but since Vietnam came out, maybe we should include two separate ones. If we cant, then stick with the base game. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :*'Comment''' - I think I can do that, yeah. Ok, so I'll archive the nominations shortly, and "activate" the featured content for the month. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite feature of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Well, I don't hate the President's idea, but I thought this would be more fitting since BFBC2V was released a little over a week ago. The choices would be: *New weapons *New vehicles *New maps *Setting (music, gadgets, dialog) *Other *'Support' - As nominator. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Kinda vague. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 06:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Per Yuri - 13:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Result: Failed; lack of support SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) }} - 20:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::'Result:' Favorite vehicle of BFBC2V is February 2011's monthly poll. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) }} 18:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I concur. It's something we rarely do. Howzabout we ask User:BFH-wiki or whatever his name is to suggest a good one? - 18:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I was just looking through the archive for it, out of 14 polls, all of the last 10 have been about either BC2 or BC2:V. I think it's about time for a change. Plus, the Heroes coverage has expanded quite a bit in the last few weeks thanks to various people - 18:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the idea. We're overdo for our Featured content, anyways. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) }} 13:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Not really one to comment on this, seeing as the closest I've come to BF1942 is a trailer. If others agree, go for it. - 15:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, we can't really give something on BF3 at the moment. This is good, and IMO, the Pacific maps are my favorite in BF1942. I'll follow through with this. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I thought - 15:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, so voting on it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per the above. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - as nominator - 12:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) }} 22:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator. Also, feel free to debate over which weapons we should include if you support. 22:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - But can I suggest a rewording: Which BF2 weapon do you want to see return in BF3/Back to Karkand? - it's shorter and reads better - 13:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Yeah, sounds good. It seems appropriate at this point. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) For the purposes of practicality, we can't do all of them. I've only put up the Assault Rifles. Maybe the rest could follow in successive months... - 14:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) }} 18:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) }} 19:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh yeah, forgot about the Type 88 and RPK. So it would go a little like this: :::*What LMGs from modern set Battlefield games do you wish to see return in Battlefield 3? (excluding already confirmed) ::::*Type 95 ::::*HK21 ::::*MG36 ::::*XM8 LMG ::::*MG3 ::::*M60 :::SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else? Last call. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :So that's this month's BF Wiki poll. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC)}} *'Support' - as nominator, and bring on Valdez, Panama, Harvest, Alta for me Zephalian 06:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Hmm, why not? - 14:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Sounds good. I'm all for Arica Harbor in my BF3. 14:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - I want me a Port Valdez. JPanzerj 14:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) }} *'Support' - as nominator - Zephalian 09:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) **'Restate - Oppose - '''I was thinking of the positive side but i guess you guys are right - ''Zephalian 11:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - something Battlefield 3 related would be good. An "I'm not getting it" option might attract trolls from other Wikis though.JPanzerj 14:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) **'Restate - Oppose - ' Since I feel lonely I'm changing my position to oppose it. *'Oppose -' Console/Platform Wars. *'Oppose' - per DG. We're already having trouble with blog commenters hating against CoD, no need now for platform wars. - 15:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Oppose' - per all opposes this wiki needs to calm down for a while against flame wars, we are trying to be equal and freely, it would be much wise to avoid "those" type of poles and go for a more productive pole - Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 11:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I think that's a bit irrelevant and could cause flamewars. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *'Withdrawal: '''No support at all ''Zephalian 13:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Support - As nominator, please note i am not my usual self and i know this is probably going to get opposed. Zephalian 10:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :How are people supposed to know what their favourite feature is if they haven't played it yet? - 14:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Per bond, game isn't even out yet. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC *'Withdrawal -' After a message to Bond, i declare a withdraw on this poll or move it to Nov Poll. Zephalian 12:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) }} *'Support' - As nom. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - That's more like it. - 20:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I can already sort of guess how it'd turn out (most people would probably vote for BF2). ::What month is this for exactly? Didn't we already have a September one? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::yeah, this is for October - 20:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Support: 'OOh BF2 and 2142 ''Zephalian 13:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) }} *'Support' - As Nominator. Zephalian 10:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - a little bit tentative about this one, considering it'll only be three-six days after release, but it could work. - 17:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) **'Comment' - If you think about it Pete, people don't have to vote immediately. They have a month to decide. *'Support' - Why not. Then we can cycle through the other aspects. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - I'm all for this.I just can't wait to see all of these maps. 17:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *Comment - No one will choose Operatiopn Metro Zephalian 05:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - After about 3 months, I think that this should be implemented. 21:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' - I think about 6 months is enough time to decide, time to roll it out. 13:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) }} *'Support' - As nominator. Charcoal121 (talk) 05:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Support-'Shazam! (talk) 00:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'- 00:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - It's something new that has come into the world of Battlefield, it needs to be here. PSKwhirled ~ Come Say Some Words :3 00:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - And rolling it out. We're late for this month, lol. 03:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think will be your new favorite vehicle class in Armored Kill? I think this is straight up and legit. What will your favorite new vehicle class be? Will it be the AC-130? The ATVs, the Tank Destoryers? The Mobile Artillery? I think it is the perfect poll for this time in BF history. I was originally thinking what do you think will be your favorite new map but IIRC we don't know the 4th map. So that wouldnt work. 21:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Support - As nominator. 21:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Support - Looks alright. Bumblebeeprime09Continental 22:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Support - Quite early for September, but better to have something now than six days late. Also, this works well as its AK, which is about VEHICLES. ALL. THE. VEHICLES! 00:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Support - Although, by the time this gets out, I think we should just name it, "What is your favorite vehicle class?" ...as a current thing. PSKwhirled ~ Come Say Some Words :3 18:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC)}} Support - As nominator of this poll, I think we need to update all of our featured content. Support fully agree with PSKwhirled the featured content and Polls are all from August and this will accompany the release of Aftermath for X360 and PC XtremegiancaAltBoom 22:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You know What when I log in Im changing it automatic win.--Slopijoe}} December 2012 What is your favorite map in Battlefield 3: Aftermath (For January/Feb 2012) Support: As Nominator XtremegiancaAltBoom 17:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Support - dicePWN7 Tahlk - Blohg 23:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Support- March 2013 What is your favorite expansion for Battlefield 3? Considering March 2013 marks the end for all new things Battlefield 3; I think this is rather obligatory. Support - Because I nominate lots of things. Support - Just Cause dicePWN7 Tahlk - Blohg 10:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Support - for above reasons -- XtremegiancaAltBoom 22:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Support - There's no reason to oppose. Rangers Lead 22:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) April/May 2013 What is your favorite expansion for Battlefield 3? (Reboot) As an attempt to get the poll (and all featured content) renewed, I think that the previous poll nomination (unsucessful) created by PSKwhirled fits the bill perfectly. Support: 5''' Oppose: '''0 Support- As re-nominator XtremegiancaAltClick 21:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Support- Battlefield 3 is finished with the DLCs that'll be released for it. I think by now players should get an understanding of what expansion pack they like after playing all five of them. Rangers Lead 01:29, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Support- Bumping and supporting for reasons stated. Support-'''As said above. Bump. DICEpwn7Meds here 07:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) '''Support - If it can get this all restarted, then yes. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) January 2014 Favorite Rocket Launcher Just a poll to see what everyone's favorite rocket launcher is in Battlefield 4. There's a large selection of different anti-tank weapons, from the easy-to-use MBT-LAW, to the hard-hitting RPG-7V2, to the versatile FGM-172 SRAW, so I think this is a good thing to see everyone's opinions on. 18:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) June/July 2014 Question: "What do you think of the concept of Cops vs Robbers as a basis for Battlefield Hardline instead of the military theme as seen in previous iterations?" Answers: Great, Unsure, Bad, Where's my Military shooter? OR Question: Will you pickup Battlefield Hardline when it releases? Answers: Yes, No, Maybe, Rent, Other (Like Borrow) Support - 'As nominator. Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier]]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 14:58, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Support - -- 15:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Support - For the second poll choice. Mess With The Best, 21:41, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Support - Option #2 Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Support - Second option - 21:18, June 12, 2014 (UTC) August/September 2014 Question: "What's your favorite weapon from Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth?" Answers: Bulldog, MPX, CS5, Unica 6, DEagle .44, Ballistic Shield, RAWR Support - As nominator. - 06:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Support - 00:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) October/November 2014 Question: What are you most looking forward to in Final Stand? Answers: Hover tanks!, Flying Miniguns!, Railguns!, Decoys!, Snow maps!, Everything! With Final Stand dropping sometime soon, I think a new poll for it would be a good idea. Support - As nominator - 15:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Support - As the Air Force says - HUA! -- 21:58, October 29, 2014 (UTC) January 2015 It is significantly past that time of the month. Here goes. Question: If old Battlefield maps are added to Battlefield 4, which game would you want them from? Answers: Battlefield 1942/43, Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield Bad Company, Battlefield Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3 Best poll I can currently think of, anyone else got ideas? Support - As nominator. I shudder at the thought of how many votes BF3 will get. - 05:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Support - -- 07:35, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Support - Nice. We can out-poll the official Battlelog poll and become poll-stars...what is wrong with me. -- FluoxetinePatch (talk) 08:48, December 24, 2014 (UTC) June 2015 We haven't had a new one in a while, so here goes: Question: What is your favorite map in Battlefield Hardline? Answers: Downtown, Everglades, Riptide, Dust Bowl, Growhouse, Derailed, The Block, Bank Job, Hollywood Heights Support - As nominator - 06:32, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Support - -- 15:32, April 4, 2015 (UTC) November 2015 Haven't had a new one since April, so it's about that time. Eventually I'll get on top of doing this monthly. I hope. Question: What do you think of the Community Operations expansion? Answers: I love it, the map is great! ' '''It's not bad, but I wanted more content ' 'I hate it! ' '''There was an update? Support - As nominator - 07:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC)